1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel attachment to the underbelly of an aircraft to enable the aircraft to land on the surface of water as well as on land. The invention relates to the field of emergecny landing apparatus for aircraft as well as conventional landing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most airplanes (except for seaplanes) are designed to land on airport runways. In situations when the landing gear system fails to operate, for example due to collapsed wheel struts or loss of hydraulic fluid, the pilot must cause the aircraft to execute belly landings. Such emergency belly landings are hazardous, and may lead to human injury as well as damage to the aircraft.
Many types of landing gear apparatus for emergency as well as conventional landing are known in the prior art. Based upon a first Office Action in the parent case, the Applicant is aware of the following prior art references relating to the present invention.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,868 issued to Parker in 1955 for "Flotation Device for Aircraft". This invention essentially embodies a multiplicity of buoyant members or floats 16, which are secured at various locations under the wing. This will serve to keep the airplane afloat in the event it is necessary for it to land in water.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 1,757,918 issued to Mulzer in 1930 for "Aircraft". The relevant portion of this patent involves a "buoyanting" element No. 14 which essentially is a tubular ring around the outside of the aircraft fuselage. The intent of this buoyanting member is to enable the aircraft to remain afloat in the event it is forced to land on water.
(3) French Patent No. 988,784 issued to McCarty Jr. et al. Based on the drawings, it is believed that the patent discloses a type of pneumatic or inflatable stabilizing device beneath the aircraft to enable it to land on earth, water, water with floating ice, snow or ice.
(4) German Offenlegungsschrift No. 28 26 619 published in 1979 by Rainer Zschaubitz for "Emergency Landing Gear For Aircraft". This document discloses the concept of an emergency landing gear, and consists of inflatable bags extending along the length of the fuselage. Until required, the bags, shown as 7 and 8 in the English Abstract, are stowed uninflated in recesses in the fuselage, covered by the explosively removable fairings.
The prior art known to the Applicant and set forth above discloses various types of inflatable devices which applicant believes are impractical. In the case of an emergency landing, the various inflatable devices appear to be unstable and further may burst upon a severe impact with the surface of water or land.
Therefore, a significant need exists for an improved emergency landing apparatus which would permit the aircraft to land on both the surface of water and on a runway or other land surface.